This invention relates to dispersing scent into the air, e.g., deer lure.
There is a common requirement, e.g., by hunters and naturalists, to be able to disperse scent into the air to conceal their own scent and, particularly by hunters, to attract animals. Because such persons must be able to move about, it is desirable that the dispersing means be associated with the person of the hunter, concealing the hunter himself, and his scent trail, rather than, e.g., consisting of scented baits located about a limited area. It is further desirable that the scent not contaminate the person or clothing of the hunter, e.g., by coming into contact with or being applied to the hunter's clothing, and that fresh secnt be automatically dispersed.